She Makes 2
by K-promises-fall
Summary: Sequel to My Saviour is My Killer. Itachi's point of view on everything. R&R. As always. Happy Holidays!


**She Makes 2**

By: K-promises-fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.

K: Took a while but I finally got this up. First I must apologize. This took a while because, I kind of lost my book and a year later turns out my friend had it the entire time. When I finally got it back I completely forgot what I wanted to put down so it laid around for a long while incomplete waiting for me to either remember or figure out something new. I'm still not sure of what I want to put in it, but here goes anyway.

**WARNING: This is the sequel to "My ****Saviour**** is My Killer". You don't have to read it first to understand this one, but it would help a lot better if you did.**

O O O

I could see it, during those brief seconds; the slight upwards quirk of her lips, the slight glint in her eyes as the life left them. I made her happy. I was covered in her blood, with my sword through her chest, and it was only then that I was truly able to make her happy. Strange isn't it?

I wonder how it came to be like this… we were supposed to be happy, just the two of us, together like when we were younger. She brought joy to my life. I wonder if she knew that; that she made a cold, heartless killer like me happy. For those two years, I was happy, all thanks to her. But she didn't share the same feelings I did, I knew, and she knew I knew. So she tried to cover it up with false smiles and gentle, soulless laughs. She would have mad e a brilliant actor, but I knew her. The laughs and the smiles, they never reached her eyes. By looking into her eyes, I could see everything; she was like and open book waiting to be read. So I read her, but she withdrew from me; never looking me in the eyes. For a time it puzzled me, angered me even. She wanted me to know, she wanted me to share her burden, I could tell, and yet she withdrew. Why? I asked myself that so many times.

So I followed her home one day, intending to walk her to the door since spying on a Hyuuga is one of the dumbest things a person could try. She was hesitant. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were never on the best terms, and it made her nervous to have me, an Uchiha – the son of the clan head – walk her to the Hyuuga mansion. I could tell by her posture and the fact that she kept pushing her index fingers together. A cute yet pointless gesture that I was trying to rid her of. She wanted me to go, and yet never told me to leave directly. She was too kind for that. She told me indirectly, saying things like, "I can walk by myself from here," or, "I mist be using up your time, really, its okay, you can go."

I stayed, and her persistence annoyed me until I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look me in the eyes. My sharingan had been activated subconsciously, I could see them reflecting in her milky white eyes, but what surprised me was the fear. The fear of me knowing, the fear of what was to come, but there was something else behind it and so I leaned closer to see it. She didn't move. In her eyes I saw the knowledge of knowing what would happen, and the fear of knowing it. And I saw pain. So much pain. So much, that for a second I felt it

And I knew. I knew why she didn't want me there, why she wanted me to leave, why she withdrew. There was something going on in the Hyuuga Mansion. What it was I didn't know and probably didn't need to, but there was something. Deadly secrets were spiralling, and she knew them all, and the knowledge, the knowing, it was killing her. This angel… my angel was being forced to see the darkness of human nature, things that pure, fragile beings like her were not meant to see, and it was killing her. I wanted to help her so badly, but there was nothing I could do.

I could feel my grip loosening on her shoulder, as I lost the strength to continue to hold her in place. All I could do was stare at her. She looked and me with blank, hurt eyes. She knew what I saw, and she said…

_(Flashback)_

"_Now you know," she said and she walked away. Itachi stood there, for the first time not knowing what to do. His eyes followed her as the distance between them grew larger, and although he couldn't see her face, she seemed different; colder, like the walking dead. It was as if she was a completely different person. And knowing this, what he did next, astonished even him. He could not just let her leave; he had to say something; so something; anything. Not stopping to think it out he ran after her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, furious tears running down her cheeks, apparently ready to tell him off, but she never got the chance. His lips were toughing hers, he was __**kissing**__ her. And just like that it was over. They both looked at each other, Itachi with a rarely seen fear in his eyes as it dawned on him what he had done. It was out of his character, not just that, it was in a realm he had yet to explore and comprehend._

_Hinata stared at him with wide surprised eyes, the she turned and ran. This time Itachi didn't follow. A thought cam e to his mind as he watched her run away. It was like a poem… or a song, perhaps. He wasn't sure. Maybe he had read it somewhere._

'_Her wings were not broken_

_They were torn off._

_She did not fall_

_She was pushed._

_And there she goes,_

_Into a pool of darkness;_

_Drowning in it._

_She is my shadow coated angel._

_Watch;_

_Look at her-_

_Into the dark she falls_

_And she will never rise again…'_

_Itachi's eyes narrowed as a Hyuuga appeared out of nowhere, causing Hinata to stop. He bowed to her and from where he stood, so far away, Itachi could feel the heat of this unknown person's glare on him. He glared right back, and as they disappeared from his sight he still found himself glaring. He wanted the entire Hyuuga clan to feel the burn of his hatred for them; wanted them to be swallowed by it and perish in it for what they were doing to his Hinata. Even when he was at the Uchiha complex far away from any Hyuugas he continued to glare into oblivion. Someway, somehow, he would save her._

_The next time he and Hinata met he called her his shadow coated angel. She had looked at him in wonder and confusion, but had said nothing. Their kiss was never mentioned and never brought up or thought of by either of them. As the weeks passed Itachi began to wonder if his clan was capable of the atrocities the Hyuuga appeared to be committing. It was a discouraging thought, one he sought to banish from his mind. Yet, he could never fully rid himself of the thought of what clan he would soon lead. Of what secrets would be revealed onto him when he was accepted as clan head. Itachi started to look around. Hinata began to see less of him. She wasn't the only one. Sasuke, his younger brother and Shisui, his best friend, also suffered neglect from him._

_Itachi listened in on the elders' meetings, researched in the clan library as well as the public and ninja library. He eventually found what he was looking for. The rest was history. In his rage, he killed Shisui. He was the first person Itachi regretted killing. By the next night, the Uchiha ground was the crime scene of a bloody, brutal, massacre. Shisui was still his first and only._

_(End flashback)_

Even to this day, Shisui is the only person I regret killing, at least, until this moment. Looking at the fragile barely alive form of Hyuuga Hinata, I believe I have found my second.

It wasn't supposed to have turned out this way. I had taken her back. I gave her back her memory of me, which they had so unfairly taken away. I was to save her. We were to be together, away from all of them. But it seems that those two years we had oh so long ago are the only happy memories I will have of this drawn out life of mine. Her memories overwhelmed her. She was in the dark again. She was always afraid of the dark, but this time... this time I could not take her out of it. I could not show her the sun she so badly wanted and needed. The sun that I wanted her to be for me. She became lost in her memories, swallowed by the darkness of the past I caused her to remember. I guess I never truly saved her. I killed her. She was no longer my Hinata. She was no longer any Hinata that had ever existed. She was merely a shell of warped memories. She was insane.

That is what led us here. I could not save her. I could not and cannot bear to see her like this. I had no choice. I can see the light of her eyes fading. She's smiling at me, and for her sake, I smile back. There was a song I always used to sing for her. It was a lullaby that her mother used to sing when she was a small child, and when her mother died, I guess I became the only singer of it. So I would always sing it to her whenever we were alone. Right now, I think it's only right to sing it one last time. For her only. For my shadow coated angel. I don't know if she can hear me, but she did seem to blink at me, and just like that she was gone.

Shisui will always be the first person I regret killing, and Hinata will always be the second. But of the two, the second is the one I will find it hardest to live with. The second is the one that will end up killing me years from now, when Sasuke finally has his revenge. This pain I bear will be what causes me to surrender to his sword. This pain is what will cause me to be happy when I finally hope to join her again in whatever afterlife a murderer like I could have.

-----o End o-----

K: Well that's finally done. Yay!!!! It surprisingly didn't take very long for me to finish. I'm glad. Remember to review.

Happy holidays!!!!

Later;)


End file.
